


She Was Not

by Panic_at_the_bookstore



Category: Fallen - Lauren Kate, Soulmate AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_at_the_bookstore/pseuds/Panic_at_the_bookstore
Summary: This is a world wear soulmates are real. The last words of your soulmate are tattooed on your forearm, no one knows why they're there or how they got there. This story takes place from the point of view of a man named Damon Torres, an actor on Broadway for the new show, "Fallen" based off the books by Lauren Kate. This is Damon's story with his friends and a day in the life of an actor looking for his soulmate. I guess the question is, how can you find the one thing you need when they could be anywhere on the planet, and how do you start looking in New York City?





	1. She Was Not

She Was Not  
“Have you ever heard of waking up on time? Get up, Damon!” I groaned, trying to drown out Cass’s voice. Every morning is so repetitive in this loft; I was sick of Cass waking me up at this hour, I thought glumly. I opened an ocean blue eye to stare at the bright red alarm clock, with the hour flashing. I noticed how the curtains were thrown open haphazardly, letting the piercing light flood into the room. I sighed and squinted in order to look up at Cass, a look in my eyes that said I was quite unimpressed by this ridiculous attempt to get me out of bed.  
“It’s 10:00 am, Cass! Not all of us get up at 5:00 am on a Saturday to go to work at the clinic! Please leave me alone… it’s too early for this,” I shot back at her, glaring into her amber eyes while she simply rolled them, hands resting on her hips. To further my point, I snuggled deeper under the comforter and closed my eyes again.   
“You’re crazy. We’re breaking this horrible habit of yours, now. Up!” Cass fired at me, with more intensity than I would have liked, causing my eyes yet again to open and for me to clench my jaw in annoyance.  
“You’re not my mother, Cass,” I said, rolling over so I couldn’t see her, which she didn’t take to kindly. Instead she rolled me back over, roughly.  
“You’re right. I’m your girlfriend, and thus have enough authority to force you into this. Now get up!” Cass had begun to pull me out of bed, which I fought against easily. She stamped her foot furiously. The unsaid words lay between us, words I knew she wanted to say, but thankfully, didn’t.  
“Ask nicely,” I teased and felt a smirk dancing on my lips, wiping the sleep from my face.  
“Screw you. Get up,” Cass repeated, her anger boiling. I knew I was pressing buttons, ones I really shouldn’t have been pressing this early in the morning. Her patience with me was already spread thin at this hour, and a smarter boyfriend would’ve just got up and agreed. Unfortunately, I wasn’t that guy, and I had no intention of losing this battle of the wills. Whether she was aware of this or not, I had a lot of willpower this early in the morning. “You know what? Why do I bother! I don’t think this one is meant to work out! Read your arm! You and I both know I’d never say that as my last words!”  
“Then why are you still here? I’m in no way stopping you from leaving. Go on, you can leave now. You’re dismissed.” A smile twisted on my lips. With an angry glare, she stormed out to get her stuff and leave my life forever. Thank the Lord…  
“I hope you know you’re making a huge mistake! You’ll never find someone like me again, Damon!” Cass called, her voice retreating down the hallway. I knew what she was waiting for. An apology, an “I’m so sorry for hurting your feelings, Cass, take me back!” but I wasn’t about to sink that low again. This time, I was done, and I meant it. No if, ands, or buts about it. We were over.  
“I know, Cass. That’s the point!” I called, smiling as the door slammed shut. Rolling out of bed, I stretched and walked to the window frame, watching her retreating figure get further and further away in the busy streets. I knew I shouldn’t feel happy. I shouldn’t feel triumphant, but I did, and that’s how I knew she wasn’t the one.   
Glancing at my arm, I read the words again, a sadness spreading over me as I read them.

“Then I’m happy for you.” 

Okay, here’s where I explain, I suppose. Every human has another half somewhere on the planet. Unfortunately, the planet is huge. This means that you have a slim to none chance of meeting that other half. Until now, at least. Of course, there’s always that rare exception of a person who’ll just never know, but people are born with the last words of their soulmate branded on their arm like a birthmark. It’s cruel, really. You don’t actually know who your soulmate is until they die, but such is life. No one knows where the birthmarks come from, but one thing’s for sure. They’re always right.  
Sometimes you’ll get the poor soul who has, “I’m sorry I never found you” or something cryptic and sad somewhat like that, but mostly you get things that say, “I’ll always love you.” For me, I never imagined my life any different than everyone else’s, but I was one of the only people who tended to mess around. A lot. Sure, Cass and I had been together for years before this split, which is why I knew it was time to move on. I didn’t feel anything for her at all, and we both seemed to be around other people a lot, but I never cared. Cass drove me mental, but I realized with grim annoyance, she’d actually gotten me out of bed without doing anything but pissing me off. I shrugged and walked to the bathroom to go shower. I wasn’t awake until I felt the hot water running on me. Steam filled the bathroom quickly and I washed my hair, slicking it back and humming my favourite tune, focused on the steam crawling around the bathroom. I’d never felt so tired until now. I leaned back on the wall after rinsing my hair and watched the water carve a path down the fogged up glass door of the shower. Soon the water grew cold and I pushed the dial to the off and watched to last of the water drip down the drain. Getting dressed was a breeze, a white polo shirt and black jeans, my usual attire. Before I left my loft, I put on black aviator glasses and threw my computer in its computer bag cross body over me. I opened the door of the loft and walked down and out into the bustling streets.   
People were out at the craziest times no matter the day in New York City. The Starbucks full at every hour of the day, Time Square crowded and Central Park lined with couples walking hand and hand and dogs barking to other dogs. People came in and out of Penn Station on their way through the crowd. Meanwhile, I had an appointment on Broadway. Not to see a show. Rather to be in a show. A musical. See, it started out as just a joke, me trying out for Broadway. It was a lesser known musical when I first tried out, no one but theatre geeks (myself) knew of it. The musical was called “Fallen” and I ended up leaving my college psychology degree in the dust when they actually accepted me as the leading male role. This morning we didn’t have a show, but I was going to meet up with a few friends from the production, Brendon, Elizabeth, Ryan, and Angelica to go to dinner. We were going to meet up at 3:00 to start our dinner plans correctly, but as I said before, it’s only about 11:00 now so I decided to explore the city.   
Buildings towered over me, wind blew my hair softly and I let my eyes wander the street. Billboards flashed with advertisements, people rushed about with coffees and eyes glued to cell phones, head in the clouds, hands clutching maps. The smell on some of the back streets of the city left little to be desired, so I pointedly avoided them altogether. The city itself blazed and casted long shadows across the busy streets below. The sun allowed shadows the dance on the sidewalks of New York City, and the average hustle and bustle seemed dulled in comparison to other days. The cars lolled in a tiring pace, the normally always awake city seemed to, well, sleep. It was odd but I put it out of my mind as I rounded off of 56th street and to my favourite cafe downtown.   
I pushed the door open, a bell jingled notifying of my entrance and I went to claim my usual table. It was a circular table with two high stool seats directly across from each other. The whole cafe was an array of colour splashed walls and counters with blue or yellow table tops and blue-green or red stool, some silver chairs. The walls were mostly lined with pictures, some motivational quotes, others signed music posters and paraphernalia like that. But the wall that face the street had a large glass window lining it and where I sat, the window was propped wide open letting a fresh cool breeze drift in. I pulled off my sunglasses, resting them on the table and put on a pair of decorative glasses, and pulled out my laptop. I logged on and started working. I’d gone back to finish my psychology degree but I was doing it online, just in case my Broadway career didn’t actually take flight after “Fallen” ended.  
“Excuse me sir, can I get you something to drink? To eat?” I looked over to a waitress and smiled kindly.  
“Sure. Can I have a peppermint cappuccino?” I smiled up and her and she wrote my order down and then smiled to herself and chuckled. I tilted my head and she looked at me, “Something wrong, ma’am?”  
“Peppermint cappuccino in the fall. I thought I was the only one who loved peppermint cappuccinos year-round. I guess I was wrong,” she smiled, the look flattered her. The smile lit her eyes and I examined her, my attention focused on her. She had brown, shoulder-length hair that gently hung around a petit and agilely built face. Shining green eyes, set charmingly within their sockets, glance happily at me and the order form. Her smooth, slightly tanned skin gorgeously compliments her choice of orchid purple top and black skinny jeans that made up her uniform. All the workers here wore a shirt colour of their choice, the orchid purple flattered her. She stands elegantly among the cafe of colours, despite her light frame. There's something irregular about her, perhaps it's her gentle nature or maybe it's simply her positivity spilling from her. But nonetheless she struck me as a person people tend to hit it off with while spreading rumors about her behind her back. I felt bad.  
“No, I love peppermint cappuccino year-round too. I’m Damon Torres,” I offer my hand to her, “Pleasure to meet you.”   
“Oh! I knew I’d seen you somewhere! You play Daniel in that musical “Fallen”, right? I’m Audrey Dallin, it’s a joy to meet you Mr. Torres,” Audrey shakes my hand and smiles happily. Her branded birthmark flashed on her right forearm as I shook her hand. It read, “It’s so different here without you…” and I felt a beat of sorrow for her as she smiled at me, obviously knowing of her unfortunate condition.   
“Please, call me Damon. Mr. Torres makes me feel like you’re addressing my father and he’s not a person I’d enjoy being,” I smiled and she laughed. It was a warm, rich, and genuine laugh that filled me with a certainty that she was something special.   
“Of course, Damon. I’ll go get your cappuccino now.” Audrey turned and disappeared into the kitchen to put in my order and wait at a different table. I smiled to myself and turned back to my computer. I was about to continue with the video lecture when my phone, which had been resting on the table for some time now, vibrated. I scooped it up and punched in the password to read a text from Elizabeth. “Damon, are you in that cafe on 54th street? With the crazy colours?” I typed a quick response, barely letting my attention linger on what I said, “Mhm, why ‘Liza?”. The voice of my instructor drifted into my headphone and my eyes moved back to the screen and my hand picked up a pencil to jot down notes. Soon my cappuccino was placed before me and I looked up to smile at Audrey, but she wasn’t there. Instead, it was an elderly woman who I swear could pass for a witch. “Thanks,” I mumbled and handed her a five and she returned the change.   
Zzzzz. My phone buzzed again as the lecture finally reached its end. “Well I’ll meet you there. I have tea!!!” Elizabeth’s message read. I laughed, “Shouldn’t you tell Angie ‘bout the tea, as you girls say, before me?” I powered off my computer and put it away, settling into my seat to wait for ‘Liza. Five minutes drifted by before she walked into the cafe, her brown-red hair done in a loose messy bun atop her head. She was in ballet flats, black leggings, a blue and white striped shirt, and a faded jean jacket thrown effortlessly around her shoulders. “Hey ‘Liza, over here,” she walked over and sits across from me, her thick black framed glasses sat askew on her nose. I reach over and absently fix my friends’ glasses, smiling at her. “Now, what was that all important “tea” you have to spill ‘Liza?”   
“Okay, okay! So, I was talking with the director and production manager of “Fallen” and… wait wait!” ‘Liza quickly turns and bounces up to get a coffee, not that she needed it. I chuckle as she drifts back a bit later drinking the coffee.  
“Continue, ‘Liza,” I said smiling as I sipped on my cappuccino, content to listen to ‘Liza ramble.  
“Okay, okay! But ya gotta keep it a secret, k? I’m not suppose to tell ya,” she sips her coffee again, smiling and bouncing her leg up and down, as I nod and usher her on.  
“I swear I won’t tell another soul what you tell me,” I said with a sort of rhythm, it’s a line in one of the songs I have to sing to her when on stage. Elizabeth rolls her eyes and gives me a look.  
“Not on stage lover boy. Anyway, as I was saying, There’s a new show coming to Broadway soon after our contract ends. ‘Parently it’s really good, brought in the crowds. It’s called “Elizabeth I”, show about Queen Elizabeth I. The casting director came to our show last night, ya know the one where we absolutely blew everyone away, and he wants to sign me for Elizabeth and you for Philip II, the two main roles!” She was smiling ear to ear and bouncing up and down. The intake of the caffeine added to her naturally high energy. I smiled brightly at her.  
“Wow! Can’t wait!” I smile brightly at her and ‘Liza jumps up and down in her silver seat, spinning in a circle causing me to laugh.   
“Okay, Okay, look, I’ve gotta get going, heading to Angie’s house and all that stuff before we go to dinner. See ya!” ‘Liza waves as she bounces out of her seat and walks out of the cafe carrying her coffee and texting in one smooth motion. I chuckle and begin to pack up my computer bag to reenter the city streets but before I can leave, I run smack into Audrey, literally. Gasping, I apologize profusely.  
“I am so sorry! I should’ve watched where I was going, I’m so clumsy…” I begun to ramble and Audrey chuckles and smiles.  
“Nah, you’re good. Hey, I’m getting off my shift now, would you...” she pauses, taking a breath. “Like to go for a walk with me? We can talk or whatever… I mean if you don’t want to that’s cool too…” Audrey blushed a deep crimson and I nodded in agreement.   
“Let’s walk. I have to head to my loft, feel free to follow,” I smile brightly and offer her my arm theatrically, she laughs and takes it.  
Days start to blur together each day better than the last with Audrey at my side. “Lucinda!” I call as I pray for the millionth time that the wires were holding me as I threw myself from the edge of the tower, fake but very realistic wings breaking through due to lighting and theatre magic, I hear the gasps from the audience as I curl up and roll when I hit the ground, rolling and then landing upright by ‘Liza who was playing Lucinda. She lay on the ground. The circular rotating platforms began to spin clockwise slowly as I turn my body slightly so the whole audience can see me as I desperately try to wake Lucinda. “Lucinda… Lucinda! Please… wake up…” I gently shook her and bent my head down, the fake blonde locks of hair falling in my face strategically as a light lit the stage from under ‘Liza. The wires I was attached to pulled me up and backwards but from the audience it looks as though I was thrown with the force of the light. Wires began to pull ‘Liza upwards slowly as dancers danced in circles around the stage, arcing and bending in an inhuman manner that only days upon days of practice allowed them to perfect. I watched, faking shock and fear, eyes focused on her all the way up as the words to the final song were sung by the extras and dancers. The light became more focused and beautiful trick-of-the-eye made wings burst from ‘Liza as the wiring and her practise shifted her into a “standing” position in the air. The wiring slowly lowered her and I knelt on the ground at her feet when she landed. “L-Lucinda?”  
“Daniel… Rise and walk with me before I part with you to become another,” ‘Liza lowered her hand I took it and rose to my feet, eyes trained on her.  
“Lucinda…” I whispered again. It didn’t take much practise to memorize the lines I had at the end of the show, the were pretty much just, “Lucinda” and all forms of that. “What do you mean to become another…?”   
“Daniel, you know what I mean… When the sun rises tomorrow, I’ll be gone. I know you’ll search high and low until one day you find me again, but until that day, cherish this moment. Cherish the thought of me now until we meet again in a better world where this waking and sleeping fear won't keep us apart. Promise me. Promise me you’ll remember me.” She took my hand and smiled as I nod softly.  
“I promise…” I whisper as she smiles one last time at me.  
“Then I’ll always be here. Be with you. Goodbye, Daniel…” She touches my cheek and then leaves me standing in the middle of the stage and the curtain begins to fall. I stood upright as the curtains fell and rushed off the stage with ‘Liza in toe to get ready for curtain call. Everything went smoothly after that and we were released from the theatre early with pages of notes to go over as our homework. I'm not even in school anymore!  
“Damon!” A familiar voice called to me as I crossed the road. Audrey. I turned and hugged her once we'd crossed.   
“Hello, Audrey. Did you just get off?” I asked and smiled at her. I took her hand as I began to walk her home.   
“Yeah. Day ran late today. I'll tell you over drinks tomorrow. That new bar opens. We should go,” Audrey smiled nervously.  
“Are you offering to take me on a date, Miss Dallin?” I looked at her as we walked. She blushed and nodded. “In that case, consider me there. I'll pick you up at 8:15 tomorrow night.”  
“Great! Can't wait, D!” Audrey's smile could light the world ablaze. It was beautiful… I gently kissed her softly, smiling.  
“Damon! Wait! You forgot your-” ‘Liza's voice cut off suddenly. I pulled away from Audrey and turned to ‘Liza.  
“I forgot what ‘Liza?” I cocked my head, looking at her. And then I see the script in her hand. Mine. “Oh! ‘Liza you're a lifesaver! Thank you so much!” I rush over and wrap her in a quick hug, take the script with a smile. “See you for lunch to go over notes tomorrow?” It was our tradition. We always went over notes together at lunch in Hard Rock Cafe on a Sunday. She nods and plasters a strained smile to her face.   
“Yeah. Usual spot, D.” I can immediately see something’s wrong. She looks a bit off, maybe it's the unfocused gaze in her usually bright eyes, or the still as stone way she was standing. Maybe it was the way she bit her bottom lip and shook slightly or the fake smile when I mention lunch. Maybe it was the emphasis on the nickname she gave me or maybe it was all of those reasons.  
“‘Liza? Are you okay?” She smiles and shakes herself out.   
“Yeah yeah. I'm great! Never better. Just tired. See you at the cafe tomorrow,” and with that she turns and leaves with a little less spring in her step. I turn to Audrey and as we begin talking again soon ‘Liza's weird state leaves my mind.   
When I woke the next morning, I knew something was wrong. One glance at the clock confirmed my suspicions. My alarm hadn't gone off and I was going to be late to the cafe. Damnit! I shouldn't have stayed so long with Audrey last night! I glance to my phone and see two missed calls from ‘Liza and a text from Audrey that reads, “Had fun last night! Thanks for staying with me to watch that movie!!!❤️” I quickly texted her a heart and a good morning and dialed ‘Liza's number.   
“Elizabeth Hale speaking.” ‘Liza's voice came through after the second ring.   
“‘Liza, I'm SO sorry! I overslept and I'll be there in five,” I pulled on clothes as we spoke.  
“Don't bother. I'll come over and we can walk there together. Cool?” ‘Liza sounded a lot better today. I smiled.   
“Deal.” I hung up and made myself look presentable and slipped my glasses on. True to her word, she arrived at my door.  
“Someone's looking sexy today,” she smirked, teasing me like a sister. I hit her shoulder playfully. She was in pale ripped blue jeans and a yellow sweater top that hung off her right shoulder. Hair done in cascades around her face. She wore black converse and her glasses were on her like they always were when she was off stage.   
“Fix your shirt, you,” I teased back and pulled the sleeve over her shoulder. She laughed and rolled her eyes shaking it back off her shoulder.   
“Yeah yeah. Look I'm hungry. Can we go eat and do notes now?” ‘Liza whined, smiling. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes but nevertheless I complied. Soon ‘Liza's mood last night hit me again and I looked down at her curiously.  
“So, ‘Liza… What was wrong last night…? When you went to give me my script?” I tilted my head and watched her. She blushed and looked down. We reached a busy road and waited for the light to turn for us to cross.  
“Nothing. I just… Damon… I heard her call you “D” and I kinda thought that was our thing like how I only let you call me ‘Liza, you know? I know I'm overreacting… It's just…”  
“No no! Not at all. I'm sorry. I should've told her to just call me Damon. I'm sorry.” I realised that that must've hurt her last night. I looked at her softly, soberly. I didn't mean to hurt her.   
“Nah. She's your girlfriend, I’m just a friend that’s known you for forever,” she teased half heartedly as the light turned and we began to cross the road, “Just… As long as you're happy,” I nod at her words, “Then I'm happy for you.”  
My whole world shattered. If I could go back in time and stop her from saying those words, I would in a heartbeat. Oh, God how I would go back… My face was white as a sheet and she looked up at me and opened her mouth to say something, something she'd never get to say. A car spun the corner, it's driver under the influence, and with no mercy it hit ‘Liza and I, knocking us to the ground, bloody and unconscious. Everything faded from my world as I heard screams and sirens and cameras clicking and crying and then… Nothing. One thing was clear though, even in my broken state. I was going to live. ‘Liza was not.


	2. I Suppose She Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon's story ended in pain but Rebecca might have more luck, she's searching for her other half in a world slightly different. Here, on everybody’s 18th birthday, time freezes everyone except whoever’s birthday it is and their soulmate. It’s Rebecca's 18th birthday, and she's going to dinner with her boyfriend and his brother, her best frined. Becca and Thomas truly believe they're are soulmates. But when the time comes, time freezes like it’s supposed to except she finds that Thomas is frozen like everyone else. And then movement catches her eye.

I Suppose She Was  
A news boy stood on the street corner calling out, "Read all about it!" Waving this mornings paper in the air. The paper that was now in front of me.  
Damon Torres- Broadway American Dream Actor Loses His Soulmate to a Driver Under the Influence!  
Damon Torres, the actor who portrayed Daniel in the hit musical “Fallen” has recently experienced a trauma that few will ever see so young. A young lady by the name of Elizabeth Hale was recently discovered as his soulmate after a fatal accident occured. Damon was recently released form the hospital and when asked to comment he said, “I’ll never forget it… If I tell you will you leave me alone? My whole world shattered. If I could go back in time and stop her from saying those words, I would in a heartbeat. Oh, God how I would go back… My face was white as a sheet and she looked up at me and opened her mouth to say something, something she'd never get to say. A car spun the corner, it's driver under the influence, and with no mercy it hit ‘Liza and I, knocking us to the ground, bloody and unconscious. Everything faded from my world as I heard screams and sirens and cameras clicking and crying and then… Nothing. One thing was clear though, even in my broken state. I was going to live. ‘Liza was not.” The driver, Cassandra Fraser was arrested and is to be tried for manslaughter and Driving Under the Influence. Kerri Jones signing off, stay tuned for updates on the “Torres-Hale-Fraser story.”  
“Did you read the story in this morning’s paper Jess?” I asked, turning to my older sister. She shrugged and puts my breakfast in front of me.  
“Don’t read that bull. It’s Hollywood, New York drama that’s all a publicity stunt. Making a money pit out of a poor girls death. I’m almost positive that Damon and her weren’t even soulmates. Now eat your breakfast before Thomas comes to pick you up to go out for your special day Becca,” Jess said as I ate my breakfast. I was excited. Today I had the slightest chance that I would meet my soulmate. I was positive it was Thomas. A few hours later Thomas pulled up in a red sports car with someone sitting in the passenger seat. My brow furrowed, I didn’t realise Thomas’s older brother Jack would be coming with us. As I hopped outside, my flowery dress caught the light perfectly and Thomas smiled getting out of the car. I was wearing a white strapless dress with little spring flowers of all colours lining the bottom of it, and the top cressed with blue lace. Thomas popped his gum and slipped his glasses down his nose to look at me.   
“I like the dress, Rebecca,” Thomas said, his thick english accent slipping through as he opened the door to his car for me. I giggled and got in.  
“Thank you, Thomas. Hello Jack, I didn’t know you’d be coming?” I mentioned, glancing at Jack. Jack turned and smiled to me, God he has a nice smile… I mentally hit myself Don’t you even I thought.  
“As you see, Tom is driving my car but I need to get to the stable so here I am. Happy Birthday, Becca,” Jack said turning to look at me. Jack and I had been friends for years, I only met Thomas maybe 2 years ago and we starting dating a year and a half ago. Jack and I went way back though. Thomas had lived with his father in England since he was 2 while Jack lived with his mother in Niagara on the Lake, where we are right now. Now they both lived here though. I loved both of them.   
“Sure you can’t come out to dinner with us? I’d love it of you were both there,” I gently smiled and Jack nodded softly.   
“I mean I have patrol but I’m sure I can meet you guys up at the restaurant if that’s ok?” Jack says, taking my hand and smiling. Thomas started the car and began to drive top down to the RCMP stable to drop off Jack.  
“Works for me if it’s what the birthday girl wants,” Thomas said, turning his head to me. I nodded happily and smiled, “then it’s settled!”  
The day went by in a blurr, we went shopping and then to lunch. Dinner was approaching quickly and Thomas hopped back into the convertible with me after he shot me a text that he was done and ready to go to dinner. We picked up Jack and headed to one of the fanciest restaurants in all of Niagara on the Lake. When we got our table and sat down when a crowd rushed in cameras clicking.   
“What’s up with tha-” Everything froze. Thomas too. He was still as stone. Everyone was frozen, some of the cameras were frozen with lit bulbs, flashes in the air. One of the glasses were frozen half spilled, water slipping out frozen in time as the lady at the table gasped, glaring up at the panicked cameraman who’d knocked over the glass. But then… someone moved. The person was the one in the thick of the camera flashes. He looked shocked and spun around until he could see why he was still moving then we made eye contact and I couldn’t believe it. I’d froze and so did he, he was so handsome and so familiar, I couldn’t believe it. I knew his name, and it slipped through my lips.  
“Damon Torres?!”


End file.
